Forbidden
by iczelion
Summary: Now that Bella has been changed and is living with the Cullens she thinks she is complete. But what happens when Edward leaves again and Jacob is all she has left. They fall in love, breaking all the rules in their nature to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fanfic. Ok, I've read Twilight and New Moon but I am very sorry to say that I have not been able to read Eclipse yet. So my fic is during the end of New Moon, Charlie does decide to kick Bella out so she goes to live with Edward and she quickly becomes a vampire. **

**No I do not own Twilight, I only wish I did. And I understand that I'm a horrible speller so please forgive me! **

TWO WEEKS AGO

_"I want you to stay away from him, Bella. I don't trust Edward. He's rotten for you. I won't let him mess you up like that again."_

_"Fine." I said curtly._

_"Oh." He scrambled for a second, exhaling loudly in surprise. "I thought you were going to be difficult."_

_"I am." I stared straight into his eyes. "I meant fine, I'll move out."_ Charlie's face grew an unhealthy shade of red as he stared at me, the veins on his forehead began throbbing.

"Dad, I don't want to move out, but there is no way I'm going to stay away from Edward." Then Charlie blew.

"Fine! You want to go through all that again!? Well go ahead, but not here! Not in my house! I can't take that again, I won't see you like that! He'll only hurt you!"

"No, he's going to be here for me. For good this time." I hoped that Edward had heard that from his hidding spot in my room. I threw it in for his benefit.

"You really thinks he loves you!? He would never have left you if he had!" Those words hurt, probably because I had been trying to tell myself the exact oppisite. Because I was trying so hard not to believe it.

"You don't know him. He's not like that! He had his own reasons, and my reaction was my own fault not his!"

"This is crazy Bella! You have to choose right now, It's either your family and friends or it's _Edward Cullen_!" He said his name in a hiss, as if the words themselves were venom in his mouth. I worried about Charlie, he was no younger then Harry. But I loved Edward, and besides, I was thinking about my family and friends. They weren't safe anymore.

* * *

I laid on the cold cemeant floor with my body writhing in pain. The fire burned throughout my body, as if the eternal fires off Hell had been awakened from my chest. How long had it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? 

I knew what I had been getting myself into, it was my decision. But I had never thought that their could ever be pain like this. It wasn't just a feeling anymore but colors, colors that were never meant to be seen.

I had started out screaming, crying, but I wasn't sure if I had stopped or not. At first Edwards voice had been clear, trying to soothe me but it had been drowned out after while and now I could hear nothing but a hollowing rining in my ears. I could see nothing but darkness.Was he still with me?

I tired to call him, screamed for him but I found no response. Fire flared up to my throat, it burst through my skull. The venom coursed through my vains, throbing under my skin. If I wasn't dead yet, I paryed someone would kill me soon. How could my heart still be beating when I was internally on fire?

Hours passed and finally the pain began to ease. The fire waned from intense flame to heat then to warmth. And then, when I hoped it was over I was pushed from unbearable heat to freezing cold. However, I knew this was permanent. I knew, nothing could change this, I had changed, it was what I wanted. I was suppose to be cold now because I was dead.

Noises rushed to me, I could hear Edward by myside, an insect buzzed yards away, Alice was here, I could tell by th small tapping of her footsteps as she seemed to dance closer to us. The darkness lightened, there was a blurr, then shapes and fianally I could see him. See his worried face looking down at me.

"Edward?" I was surprised to hear my own voice. There was no weakness as I would have thought. It was strong, loud and confident even though I was not.It was honey, not velvet like his but softer with the same authority and warmth. It was me, just the new me.

He nodded slightly.

"Is it over?" Again he nodded. "Say something." I whispered from my position on the floor. He was beginning to worry me.

"You're ok?"

"I think so." I said reasuringly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said shakingly. "I was just. . . I'm so glad. . ." I struggled to sit up and surprised myself at how easy and quickly I seemed to move. But nevertheless, I cupped his face in my hands and leaned my forehead to his.

"I know. Me to." He pulled me close to his chest and held me tightly, I sighed in content. Finally, he could hold me without worring he would brake me in half. Finally I didn't have to worry about driving him to the point of insanity becuase I had to worry about how _good_ I smelt to him. We could be together.

"Bella? How do you feel?" Alice asked calmly, as if I had been through hours of torture.

"Fine, cold." I said. "Is it as bad as you thought?" I asked, turning to Edward. But he wasn't smileing, a look of anguish was plastered on his face."What?"

"You don't feel. . . hungery?" Alice asked. I looked between them, my movements, still faster then they should have been.

"No." I said truthfully. "I don't feel hungry at all." They exchanged worried glances which I could now catch. "Why don't I feel hungry?"

"Maybe you should get Carlisle." Edward suggested. Alice nodded and quickly glidded out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure you feel alright?"

"Positive." I said. I hoped.


	2. The Theory

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to all the people who added me to a favorite list.**

**AshleyLovesEdward- Thanks**

**MusicRox- Thanks I will.**

**CULLENCUTiE-**

**bloodredeclispe- Thanks so much for your review and adding me to your favorites lists. I feel so honored that you really do like my story. Thanks again.**

**Again, I have NOT read Eclipse and this plot is completley from my imagination. **

"What happened? Why isn't she hungry?" Edward asked as we sat seated in the dinning room, surrounded by the rest of his family. My family.

"Are you sure she's changed?" Rosalie asked in genuine concern.

"Yes." Me, Edward and Alice replied in unison. Carlisle watched me curiously, staring at me from head to toe until he finally stood up and came to my side.

"You do 'look' changed." He must have read the question in my eyes because he smiled and took my cold hand in his. "In a good way. However, I can't give an explanation to your lack of _appetite_. I have never known any of our kind that could resist the temptation of feeding just after they were born."

"Is that so bad?" I asked, my honey soft voice still shocking me.

"Well no. But let me ask you another question, Who is Charlie?" I tilted my head a bit to wonder if he was serious or not. He seemed serious so I answered.

"My father." I replied.

"And Renee?"

"My mother." I answered automatically.

"And where are we at this moment?"

"Alaska." I knew that, we had been here for a week now with the other band of _vegetarian _vampires. Carlisle exchanged glances with Esme for a moment and everyone turned to stare at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that, when all of us were changed we couldn't remember anything from our past life." Esme said gently, knowing that only her voice could make that fact sound so insignificant.

I stared worriedly at Edward, looking for an answer. He seemed as frightened as I felt and that made me even more horrified.

"I don't understand." I whispered. "What does this mean?"

"It means that you are not normal by even our standards. However, that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing." Carlisle said, trying to soothe me.

"So why am I so different?"

"Well, I always had the theory that we bring our strongest human traits with us when we change. It seems that your _resistance _to our gifts followed you so that you can now resist the usual temptations of our kind. It's just a theory but it's the only explanation that makes sense."

"So I don't feel anything you do?" I asked.

"It would seem so. It would be rather useful if that was true, but we can't know for sure until you test it out."

"How do we do that?" Alice asked.

"You must take her around humans I'm afraid."

"No." Edward said quickly. "It's too dangerous, for her and for them. Just because she doesn't feel the hunger now, it doesn't mean she won't feel it at all."

"Right." Rosalie said. "We can't take any risks."

"We can't no until she's out there." Esme replied.

"Edward, I think, I know it'll be ok." I replied reassuringly. "I always knew I was weird as a human, why would it be different now. Like you said, You're on FM and I'm on AM." Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all exchanged confused looks, not sure what I had meant. It had been about two years since Edward had explained his mind-reading ability to me in his car. The night he had both saved me and had told me about his secret life.

I had asked him then why he thought he couldn't read my mind. He had replied that he thought it was because I thought differently then others. _Like they were on FM frequency and I was on AM. _He smiled, seeming to remember that night as well as I did.

"Are you positive?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure." I replied. "We need to find out, and if it all comes to the worst, I'm sure you and Alice can hold me back from doing something I'll regret."

He frowned at the thought but he nodded none the less.

"Then it's settled. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, you go with Edward and Bella. Make sure her reaction is under control." Carlisle smiled at me, showing me he meant no offense. "Jasper will come with me and Esme to talk to the others about this."

He walked to my side and laid a loving hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine Bella." I nodded in thanks as he walked out of the room, Jasper followed obediently behind him.

Esme began to follow but stopped also at my side to give me a strong hug.

"We always knew you were special." She whispered in my ear before slipping out the door.I knew the words should have comforted me but I couldn't help but feeling a sense of foreboding as she left the room.


End file.
